Awakening
by brynerose
Summary: What if Ratatosk decided to split off from the group for his own plans? And what if our heroes were the only hope of stopping him? An alternate-ending fic to DotNW, which I originally started before my brother finished the game. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: In light of recent reviews, I feel I need to clarify something that was stated in the summary (and registered writers, PLEASE discontinue using the guest function to send me multiple reviews, or I will have to stop accepting guests. You sign your name every time; I'm not afraid to report you). I wrote this as my brother was playing the game, based on WHAT I SAW OF IT whenever I was home from school. Some details I simply missed, others I fudged to make my story flow. I actually looked up some pictures and vids of the final fight, as I was not present to watch my brother finish it. **

**As also listed, this story has been complete since 3/6/10. While I appreciate my readers' attention to detail and am willing to acknowledge discrepancies, the amount of nitpicking has become a little ridiculous. This story came out of my own speculation on the end, and as an AU, will not completely adhere to the canon storyline. Please respect that.**

_AU—as the group prepares to leave Altamira for the last time, Ratatosk suddenly decides it's time to strike out to put this quest to his own uses. He sneaks the necessary supplies from the others and makes for an exit. Unfortunately, he is discovered along the way, and even more unfortunately, he fights back. The ensuing chaos makes its way to one of the outer courtyards of the Lezareno mansion, where, after a last attempt to escape, Ratatosk unexpectedly goes down…_

"Emil!" Marta broke free as the boy collapsed in the high-walled courtyard, and very gently turned him over. Blood dripped slowly from his right temple. He seemed barely able to hold on to consciousness as his eyes faded back to their normal green.

"Ratatosk is getting stronger," Raine said grimly, approaching from behind Marta. "Now it's starting to take a toll on Emil's body."

"But he was in control for so long—why is the Spirit determined to take over _now_?"

"Was he ever really in control? We have no way of knowing. He _has_ become increasingly aggressive as of late. Everything Emil did before now could have just been part of Ratatosk's goal."

Regal swooped in and picked their limp friend up as if he weighed nothing. "We should get him inside. For the moment, the most we can do tend to his injuries and keep him away from prying eyes."

They processed into the mansion's guest quarters; as Regal lowered Emil into a bed, the young warrior stirred.

"My head…"

"Stay still and don't speak. This will take some cleaning up."

"Ahgh!" He tried to twist away from the damp cloth Raine pressed to his face. It hurt enough without putting pressure on it. But others only reached in to hold him down. His breath caught in a hiss. "Why?! What're you—"

"Because dirt and grit got in it while you rampaged around, and because it's getting everywhere. Hold still."

"Gah! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course," Regal chimed in. "He has no memories of the times when Ratatosk fully takes over."

Marta wiggled into the knot. "Let me try—Emil, get a hold of yourself! You're safe in the mansion. Please calm down." As she touched his bare shoulder, his movements slowly quieted. They locked gazes for nearly a minute. Marta watched the fear rise in her friend's eyes.

"W-what's happening to me?"

Late into the night they sat by the glow of a single candle. Emil, bandaged and sleeping, remained curled up on the bed while everyone else gathered around the table.

"I guess Verius' power wasn't enough after all," Colette sighed.

"So it seems. These episodes are getting more unpredictable…and dangerous, both for him and anyone who might get in the way," declared Regal. "I think we have no choice but to formulate a plan of protection."

"You mean, make him a prisoner of his own friends?" Marta asked fearfully.

"We have to keep Ratatosk contained. You saws as well as the rest of us what happened today. Whatever this Spirit is trying to accomplish, it could kill someone to get there. And Emil is on the front line."

"I have a few artes and the like that could be of service," offered Raine. "They might also aid in uncovering the motive behind this sudden turn of events. However, I would need Emil's consent."

Marta's blue eyes widened. "What would you do? Is it…safe?"

"Most of it will only be restraint and sedation, but I do know some methods of…eliciting information," Raine chose her words carefully.

"The key is aiming one's efforts at Ratatosk, not Emil," Regal added. "As a Spirit, Ratatosk feels things in a way much different than we do. Still, we must remain guarded; he'll undoubtedly try to trick us into thinking we're hurting Emil. It's a difficult process to navigate."

The conversation lapsed into silence. Emil shifted uneasily but didn't wake. They were running out of time, for him and for the world.

Lloyd returned from scouting an hour before dawn. Though grim about it, like Marta, he agreed that they could still learn a lot while Ratatosk remained limited. He even reported a half-elf sanctuary where they could camp and not drain Raine's abilities too much. Emil would understand when they told him—they would be close enough to the World Tree to talk to him alone near camp.

"Come on, Emil, it's time to go," coaxed Marta, shaking the boy's shoulder. He grimaced, yawned mightily, and blinked several times before focusing on her face.

"We've got a long way to go," Raine explained. "Lloyd reported spies for Richter in the city, so it's best if we leave before the sun rises. Marta has some breakfast you can eat along the way."

Groggily, Emil did as he was told. Everyone still seemed tense about the previous day. How else were they supposed to feel when Ratatosk took over at whim? The group passed through halls scored and blasted by artes.

"_I_ did all this?" he sputtered, feeling the bandage still wound around his head. His right temple still burned dully. "And then…"

"You attempted to scale the wall with sheer momentum," finished Regal. "That is, until a maid opened some shutters into your face. Now, enough about that; it's in the past. Don't let it worry you, Emil."

"Oh." Emil longed to ask where they were headed, but something told him it was not meant to be known to Ratatosk.


	2. Chapter 2

The countryside around Altamira was blessedly peaceful. Soon the usual jokes and banter flew among the travelers, especially Zelos and Sheena. Lloyd maintained his amused silence at most of it, while Genis chattered away, blushing madly, to Presea. Marta dutifully made sure that Emil wasn't having trouble keeping pace.

They traveled on through the night at Raine's request. She alone remained as alert as a hawk, which wasn't far from her usual self anyway. By noon the next day, however, everyone was definitely slowing down.

"Shouldn't we take a rest, at least for Emil's sake?" asked Marta.

"I'm doing fine," Emil protested, though it was only half true. He temple was bothering him considerably.

"Believe me, we're almost there," answered Raine. "And we'll be far safer to wait until our destination to stop. This way." She pointed them down the left path of a fork, delving deep into the imperious woods they were skirting.

Walking in the cool twilight of the forest path was a refreshing change. The party regained some speed now that the sun no longer beat directly upon them. In no time, it seemed, the mossy form of an ancient stone structure loomed ahead.

The half-elf sanctuary was simple, even before the elements took their toll. To the right stood what once may have been a three-story building, the living quarters of its former inhabitants; the roof was gone and the upper levels severely crumbled. On the left, a semi-circle of rough archways completed a sort of open courtyard space with the building.

"We will be safe here. Directed streams of mana still protect this place," Raine pronounced. "That sheltered walkway over there looks stable enough should we encounter bad weather. Otherwise, I for one would vote for sleeping under the stars." Indeed, the center of the courtyard was deep enough to create a break in the forest canopy. The sun was already hidden beyond the trees to the west.

Everyone set about pitching camp, a flurry of activity Emil reluctantly sat out on. Raine occupied him by checking and redressing his head wound. Though tired and aching, he still felt lazy not doing his part for the group.

"They all understand. There's only so far we can work around certain circumstances," the half-elf said soothingly, indicating Emil's head. "Anyway, if you'll follow me, there is something which I must speak to you about…in private." She led him through the far opening of the courtyard, further into the woods. No one seemed to protest their departure. They walked in silence out to a clearing dominated by large, twisting roots.

"Please, sit. I know you're worn out." Raine gestured to the nearest thigh-high root. "It's time you learned of the reason for our deviation from the journey. I brought everyone here because it's a perfectly secluded location, affording us shelter and protection for a fair amount of time. We will need to address the growing concern of Ratatosk's behavior before we can move forward again, and that will require gleaning information directly from him.

"For this I will need your consent. The process will not be without significant risk. Protective measures must be taken for the safety of the group, which will mean the placing of artes on you. Would you agree to this?"

"What…exactly would you do?" asked Emil, nervous.

"The two of you are functioning more and more like separate beings. I think I can keep you sedated, as far as I have observed. The majority of my work will be on Ratatosk himself, who, as a Spirit, is approached entirely differently. I cannot promise that it will be painless, as I can't predict what Ratatosk will do, but it's the best chance we have of learning what he's planning."

Emil took a deep breath. He knew how important it was to unravel mystery of Ratatosk's sudden change of intension. But at what price? He couldn't help but feel concerned for his own safety despite the gravity of the situation. Raine picked up on his hesitation.

"We will do everything we can to bring you through this," she promised, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You won't just be blindly sacrificed to this cause, not if we can help it. And you have the advantage of knowing what's to come."

"Well, I don't, really—wait—how does Ratatosk not hear this? I mean, you're talking to both of us," Emil realized.

"No, I am only talking to you, Emil. We are once again at the roots of the World Tree." Raine indicated the twisting roots behind them.

"Oh. Of course. I should have figured that out. Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Now, I think it's time we all got some rest. Let's rejoin the others."

Most of the party was already settled in when they returned. Zelos was on first watch, but everyone except Marta was clearly going to sleep. Emil guessed it had been she who had taken the liberty of spreading his blankets out for him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as he bundled up. The night was growing chilly.

"Okay, I guess. Thanks for helping me out today." Exhaustion suddenly weighed on his head and limbs like bricks.

"Don't mention it. Anything for a friend. Get some sleep, now—you could use it."

"Okay. Goodnight, Marta."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The butterflies grew bigger and bigger in Emil's stomach as he watched Raine work over the fire. Everyone else was eating breakfast, but he wasn't hungry. All that he could think about was the sedative potion the half-elf was preparing. Would he be unaware of the whole thing, or just not be able to move? Would he feel pain?

"You're going to be fine," assured Marta. With Raine already busy, she was taking over checking his head wound from Altamira. "How is this feeling?"

"Much better, thanks. It's still tender when you do that, though," Emil replied as she probed a little harder.

"Well, you've got a pretty spectacular bruise there. Other than that, though, it looks like it's healing well." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's ready," announced Raine, turning to face them. She held a small stone cup that steamed. "This works for six hours at a time, so I made a fair supply. If you're ready, Emil, we will begin."

Emil took the cup with shaking hands.

"We'll be here the whole time, as long as it takes," said Marta. At her encouragement, he drank the entire contents of the cup. Within seconds, he collapsed into her arms.

"Now we must call up Ratatosk's personality," Raine continued. "Bind him between those two columns."

"What?!" several people exclaimed, including Marta.

"Would you rather fight him for answers? He must be restrained if we are to have control in the interrogation."

Reluctantly they obeyed. It didn't feel right to be doing this to a friend—even if an enemy shared his body. In his unconscious state, Emil looked so helpless, spread-eagled and unarmed.

Raine pulled out her staff. "Genis, I will need your energy to back me up. This first is the most costly of the artes I will require." He brother nodded, and first he, then she, began to chant in an unrecognizable language. Raine stretched a hand toward Emil.

For a minute, nothing happened except a rustling wind through the trees. Then, slowly, Emil stirred.

"Emil?" Marta said curiously.

"Wait." Regal held her back, and just in time. Emil's head snapped up, revealing fiery red eyes. He immediately strained against the ropes binding him to the columns.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you, treacherous humans and half-elf devils! Let me free!"

"You're not exactly in a position to make demands," Raine countered coolly. "Up until now, you've let us—let your fabricated personality—strive to _save_ this world, despite your resentment over the death of the Giant Kharlan Tree. What did you hope to accomplish in leading us this far, only to turn against us at the last minute?"

"I would have thought _that_ was obvious. As long as Richter is alive, his primary goal will be to avenge his pathetic friend's death by destroying me. And we can't have that, can we?"

"No, we can't, because then the Ginnungigap could never be closed. But after Richter's gone, what would you be free to pursue, I wonder? You obviously intended to begin while we continued after him."

Ratatosk twisted Emil's features into a fairly demonic grin. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'm not exactly in a divulging mood, with how I've been treated so far."

"Again, you're not in a position to barter this, nor will we consider it."

"Well, that's not very nice…"

"_Tell me!!_"

"Maybe I will, maybe not. However, your brother doesn't seem to have the stamina for you pry it out of me just now." As if in agreement, a slight moan escaped form behind Raine. She cursed under her breath.

"Cover his head—do it! I won't have him snooping on us while he's like this. It's all we can do for the moment." She steadied Genis as he wobbled dangerously.

"Will he be alright?" asked Presea.

"Yes, but I was reckless. I let my emotions get carried away while he was still connected to me, draining both of us. I will have to wait until late afternoon to do anything further."

"You won't have to call Ratatosk up every time?" Marta chimed in.

"The arte we performed coincides with the potion I gave Emil. As long as he drinks it every six hours, the Summon Spirit will remain active. This means a separate watch will have to stand guard at all times."

"I can stay first," Regal volunteered.

Raine glared one last time at Ratatosk's mocking red eyes before Zelos pulled a homespun rucksack over them. When Ratatosk tried to fight back, Zelos dealt him a blow that left him gasping. "Forage supplies for a longer stay. I want help to be available if he gives us trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Solemn in the face of her task, Raine tightened her grip on her staff. Emil—no, _not_ Emil, Ratatosk—leered at her as if daring her to take all her fury out on him. Only Lloyd accompanied her. The others stayed with the camp.

"You know why we're here, Spirit. It's our duty as those who got wind of your plan to stop you. We will not let you destroy the inhabitants of this world," she said levelly.

"And how are you going to do that?" sniffed the Summon Spirit. "Keep me tied up here for all eternity?"

Her fingers clenched around the smooth wood. "Unfortunately no, if we're planning on stopping Richter as well. But we can learn the details of your plan, and thus how to prevent it from succeeding." Without giving him a chance to respond, she whirled her staff to point at his heart.

An invisible wind tore at Ratatosk's form. He set his jaw, glaring at Raine. She held her own stony composure. The longer the standoff lasted, however, the more Ratatosk stiffened from an unseen assault.

"You're a bold one, half-elf," he hissed through gritted teeth. The staff twitched slightly to the side, and he let out an involuntary yelp. "But I have nothing to gain by striking deals to end this torture session of yours."

"And I don't expect you to give in lightly; that's why I'll force it from you!" Raine countered. She redoubled her efforts, causing Ratatosk to suddenly howl in apparent pain.

"Raine…" Lloyd warned.

"What in the world?" said a voice from camp. Multiple pairs of footsteps thumped from that direction. Ratatosk, in Emil's body, twisted and struggled for breath. Any human would soon lose consciousness under such strain.

"Stop! Can't you see how much you're hurting him? It's not right!" Marta darted out of the twilight gloom, knocked Raine's staff away, and planted herself squarely between the half-elf and Ratatosk.

"What do you think you're doing?!" screeched Raine, furious at the interruption. "Now is not the time for mercy or catering to emotions, Marta! Remember how I said that he might trick us like this?" The next moment, however, Regal was restraining both her staff and arm.

"The girl has a point, though. We can't get overzealous, either. Even a race against time isn't cause for brutality."

To this, Raine had no defensible answer, and yet she was still seething. All of them gazed in silence at the coughing, shaking figure of their friend. Or rather, the shell of their friend currently dominated by a Summon Spirit.

"You need to rest yourself, Raine," said Lloyd. "Ratatosk is well contained for now. I can remain on watch until well after nightfall, although some dinner would be nice."

"I can get that," Marta offered, brightening slightly. So Lloyd settled down against a column while the rest returned to camp. Having been pulled from her state of intense focus, Raine now looked completely exhausted. Perspiration shone on her face.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" asked Regal as he began to dish up a stew from the cooking fire.

"Ratatosk is a supernatural being, which means I can't simply whack him over the head and get information. His magical defenses have to be brought down." She paused to watch Marta balance two plates back in Lloyd's direction. "Since he's insubstantial—that is, any physical form he can create is not really his body—mental attacks rather than physical ones seem to register as pain. That's why it appeared so horrible.

"Unfortunately, it may take days to sufficiently break down a Spirit as strong as Ratatosk. I'm worried how Marta in particular will handle it. She and Emil have become close friends."

"We can find ways to keep her busy," Colette chimed in. "I'm sure you could spare a couple of us away from camp. Just don't get so into it, okay?"

Raine accepted the admonishment. It was not like her to lose her temper in that way, but far too much was at stake, even compared to World Regeneration. She had let her desperation get the best of her. _I can't let myself block out Emil to the point of remorselessness._

Night settled quietly around the camp. Zelos was posted by Ratatosk, and Sheena between the camp and the ruins. The fire was allowed to dwindle to embers, and while no storm was brewing, clouds obscured most of the stars. Everything became very dark.

Marta whispered a few carefully-chosen words so quietly they were almost inaudible, even to her. She didn't want anyone, especially the watch, to disrupt her for a few minutes; they wouldn't understand. No one would ever know they'd been put to sleep when she lifted the arte. She could keep watch until then.

Silently, she crept toward the ring of arches. When close enough to make out Emil's pale skin, she pulled out her moonstone, a long-ago gift from her father. All she wanted was to sit with her friend for awhile. _Do Summon Spirits sleep? It would be nice to see Emil's face_… she thought. Ever-so-carefully, she pulled the rucksack from his head.

It appeared to be so. The boy's chin drooped to his chest, the ropes slackened just enough from his struggles to let him kneel on the ground. He must be truly exhausted to be able to sleep in such an uncomfortable position. Marta touched his cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm so sorry for all of this…it's not fair to you…"

Emil suddenly stirred, groaning softly. "Wha'sgoinon?" he mumbled. His voice was no longer deep and harsh as it always became in Ratatosk Mode. He was back!

"It's just me, Marta," Marta reassured him.

"My left wrist—the ropes are really cutting into it. Could you?"

"Only a little, I'm afraid. I could be in enough trouble as it is. I know it's uncomfortable, but we still need to get information from Ratatosk. There, how's—"

Emil's left hand shot out, clamping around Marta's throat before she could make another sound. "Much better." His eyes, which had remained closed until now, still burned red. Ratatosk had feigned the entire time.

"Please—I can't—breathe!" choked Marta. Her fingers kept slipping over loosely wound rope in attempt to grasp the arm holding her. She had been stupid…wouldn't be able to keep up the sleeping spell much longer…_wait, of course_!

Barely two feet away, Zelos snorted into wakefulness, and immediately caught on to what was happening. "Wake up, we've got an attempt to escape!"

Much rustling, voices, and footsteps arose from the camp. Zelos managed to break Ratatosk's grip, sending Marta tumbling to the ground while he wrestled the Summon Spirit. Soon Regal and Lloyd joined in the fray as well. Chaos reigned for only a minute or so, then the three of them had Ratatosk pinned. His right hand was miraculously still bound.

"What did you think you were doing?" exclaimed Raine, helping Marta to her feet. "It was reckless and foolish, and you put the _watch_ to sleep?!"

Marta hung her head shamefully. "I wasn't trying to wake him up, honest. I've just felt so awful about the whole thing…I really thought it was Emil when he said the rope was hurting him…" Still massaging her throat, she broke down crying. Zelos snatched Ratatosk by the collar.

"You twisted snake of a Spirit! You'd abuse kindness like that just to achieve your own ends—despicable!" He hauled off and punched their prisoner square in the jaw.

"Zelos, wait!" shouted Lloyd. "His eyes just turned green!" With some effort, he pulled the taller man away. Ratatosk—or Emil—lay gasping on the ground. But as soon as the struggling stopped, his eyes flashed back to red right before them.

"Fools! The lot of you are too soft-hearted!" Even he stopped, however, as Raine approached with her staff. "Except you. _You_ are the ruthless one of the bunch. You're the one willing to go as far as it takes, aren't you?"

Now both Lloyd and Zelos laid into him. The scene dissolved again into flailing limbs and garbled voices. Marta covered her eyes. Would this mess never end?

"Okay, please! I give!" This time, the voice was unmistakably Emil's.

"That's enough—tie him back up," Raine called over the din. By the time everything settled down, all four were bloodied and breathing hard. Emil could barely stand. She studied the group carefully. "Presea, bring another cupful of the potion, quickly." Then she pointed her staff none too gently under Emil's chin, forcing his head up.

"But Raine, you said—"

"We're cutting it close now, thanks to Marta's stunt, which I'm sure he was counting on," she growled. "I know you can still hear me, Summon Spirit. Hear me well. I may be willing to go farther, but at least I don't hide behind cowardly ploys on others' emotions. This game of taunting us and then retreating so your conscience can take the beating is sick."

Presea returned with the steaming stone cup, which Raine dumped unceremoniously into Emil's mouth. The boy shuddered for a moment, and slumped in his bonds.

"Tenebrae," sighed Raine, calming down. "I want you to stay here with the sentry at all times. We can't afford another incident like this. Everyone else, try to get some sleep. There's still a lot of ground to cover." After a pause, she also turned to Marta. "And don't misunderstand my previous outburst. It was dangerous, especially for you, but I do see why you did it."


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Marta was still very quiet as she joined the foraging party. No one could blame her. After all, nearly letting Ratatosk escape as well as putting everyone at risk was a serious affair. But such an ongoing depressive state was unlike her, which bothered Colette. She, possibly more than anyone in the group, knew what it was like to have made such a bond with someone.

"Walking me away from camp doesn't erase what we're doing," Marta pointed out to no one to in particular around midmorning. "We're using torture to get information! And whether or not we want to admit it, Emil's suffering for it. All I wanted was to give him some kind of reprieve, let him know we're still here for him."

"Times like these force all of us to make a lot of hard decisions. Richter lost a good friend to Ratatosk's anger, and while I'm not a friend of his myself, I have met Richter before. He's a good man trying to make things right, even if he's not going about it the right way," replied Colette.

Marta finally looked her in the eye. "Was it like this when you fought for World Regeneration?"

She could only nod, somber at the memories that surfaced.

"There's just so much in this conflict that is unnecessary!" Marta rattled on. "And Emil's already given up so much…"

"But he hasn't done so lightly. He really has grown in the past weeks, and I think he knows what he's doing. Have a little faith in him."

"It's not that I don't. I just wish he didn't have to take this on in the first place. I mean, when I first met him, he was a terrified farm boy who hadn't so much as wondered outside of Luin without permission from the relatives who took him in. Now he's mixed up in all of this?"

Colette sat gracefully on a fallen log. "Sometimes fate is like that. And anyway, Ratatosk _did_ essentially create Emil so he could travel in physical form. He just didn't bet on that creation taking a stance of its own in this conflict."

"I guess not," said Marta, managing a small smile. For awhile, they sat in the cool morning shade of the woods. She could see why the half-elves had chosen this area for their sanctuary; the weather and surroundings were beautiful.

"Hey Colette?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for cheering me up. I still felt really guilty about causing such a fuss in camp the other night. It didn't make things any easier."

"No problem. Emil's going to need _all_ of us behind him, remember? Just focus on being that support."

"Okay."

"Raine, maybe you should take a break. You can't keep going on like this forever!" insisted Sheena.

"We don't have the time," argued Raine, pushing her friend's hand away. "We've already had setbacks. At this rate demons will be all over the place by the time we reach the gate." Sweat rolled down her face, causing locks of hair to stick to it.

"But you only have so much energy to work with. What good will it do us if you're completely drained when we finally break him? We'll be stuck here anyway."

"I can do this. I _have _to. Heeyaah!" The half-elf launched a fresh wave at the Summon Spirit's unprotected form. She hadn't been able to keep her promise, after all—Emil sported several injuries from the earlier fight and Ratatosk's more violent flailing. They suspected that his right wrist was at least sprained from remaining bound while he tried to fight off three people. Bruises and scrapes dotted exposed skin. One eye was nearly swollen shut. But she had to put that aside for now.

Ratatosk bellowed his discomfort, sweat smearing the dirt on his face. He had almost no resistance to her attacks left. They were finally making progress. When Raine let up, the Spirit coughed and shook through Emil. He remained as limp as a ragdoll.

"I think…we may have it," gasped Raine. Approaching thunder rumbled above their heads. "I will pause long enough for food and drink. Find Genis. We can finish this tonight."

Dinner was being prepared by various groups as Sheena crossed over to the camp. Marta and Colette had just emerged from the forest; they immediately made eye contact with her. But it wasn't quite time to break the news. Better to let Raine have a little peace away from the whole thing. Everyone almost made it through dinner before Marta's concern finally got the better of her.

"Has there been any change? He hasn't been fighting it anymore, has he? Something must have happened, because this is the longest I've seen you take a break—not meaning to offend, Raine. It's been driving me crazy all day—" The flow of sound only ceased when Lloyd clapped a hand over her mouth.

"This hasn't been any easier for the rest of us," he told her by way of apology. Marta tugged his hand down, but reduced her curiosity to a pleading gaze. After a stretch of silence, Raine nodded once.

"Genis, I will require your help again. We're running out of time, and I'm still a little weary from the day's efforts."

"A little?" Sheena snorted good-naturedly.

Anxious to see the mystery unravel, everyone trooped over to where Emil—and/or Ratatosk—was still spread-eagled. He made no effort to resist, or even acknowledge Raine's staff lifting his chin.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Genis.

"Restoring some of my energy should be enough," answered Raine. "The arte itself isn't difficult." She waited for Genis to cast the pell, and then started in with a low murmur of her own. A blue-violet glow welled up at the end of her staff, seeping slowly into Emil's skin. The light seemed to imbue him with a strange sort of energy. The red-tinged eyes fluttered half-open, unfocused.

"That's not creepy at all," Zelos muttered into Regal's ear. Lloyd put a comforting hand on Marta's shoulder. The girl held her breath, waiting. Thunder rolled again, ominously close.

"Ratatosk, can you hear me?" Raine stated clearly. The Summon Spirit flinched, but it was as if in slow motion.

"Yes."

"Several nights ago, you attempted to escape our lodgings in Altamira, and set on your own, correct?"

This time he only nodded.

"To what end?"

He drew a slow, deep breath. "There are paths to the Ginnungagap which only a summon Spirit can find, and forces I can muster without opening the world to the demons. While you all took care of Richter and replaced the Centurions' cores, I was going to unlock the Shrine, the resting place of the last root of the Giant Kharlan Tree. There I would use the stolen Cruxis Crystal to sacrifice my weaker self—the one you call Emil…"

"Wait—he stole a Crystal?" sputtered Colette. "_How_? We would know!"

"The lax one…should be more watchful…" Ratatosk sagged in his bonds, as if he lacked the energy to continue. Zelos touched his Crystal, did a double-take, and suddenly looked really sheepish.

"Where is it, Spirit?" Raine hissed. But he didn't move.

"You've taken too much out of him, Raine," said Sheena. "We'll have to allow him to recover enough to keep going."

"No! We have to finish this tonight. The sacrifice—what would you accomplish by it? Tell me!" demanded Raine. She was becoming frightful to watch, now prodding the boy's thin chest with the end of her staff. Above them, the storm opened its floodgates. "_Tell me_!"

Ratatosk responded with considerable effort. "A sacrifice would seal the Gate with mana, therefore not requiring my presence…however, using my other self _would _also imbue it with my essence of sorts, which would afford me my full powers once again. My true form and strength could then raise every monster in this world into my army…" At this point, he had to pause to recover.

"I _will_ exact my revenge on the pestilential humans and half-elves for destroying the Giant Kharlan Tree…I will cleanse the world so it may start anew, a pure land under my rule…it must be done!" For all his passion in this plan, he could only manage a hoarse whisper. Silence and rainfall muffled the clearing for a minute or two, broken only by another burst of thunder. Everyone stood motionless and soaked by the downpour.

Raine was the first to speak—she uttered three terse syllables, which produced a red spark that lengthened, wrapped around Emil, and disappeared. The ropes vanished as well. Lloyd and Marta jumped forward to catch him before he fell.

"Wait—you're sure it's safe to do that?" Zelos asked.

"That final charm should suppress Ratatosk for about three days. But it will only work once; he will have regained too much strength after that," Raine explained. She rummaged briefly in Emil's pockets, and tossed something at the former Chosen. "You might keep a closer eye on that. We are close to the Ginnungagap. If we keep up a good pace, we might be able to turn this ritual against him."

"What?! You mean by killing Emil?!" Marta blurted.

"You misunderstand," Raine corrected her. "The night that we saw glimpses of Emil waking up, it occurred to me—this whole process has widened the gap between him and Ratatosk. And if Ratatosk was planning on sacrificing Emil, maybe we'll be able to sacrifice _him _instead. It's a huge gamble, sealing away the dominant soul, but Emil has found his own strength throughout this journey. I believe he can survive the split."

Wearily, she lowered her staff so she could lean on it. "He needs rest and medical attention for tonight. At dawn, we will make for the Gate with all speed."

Lloyd nodded. "It's time we all got out of the rain." They hurried to gather the supplies, which had been completely forgotten in the face of Ratatosk's interrogation. What little was still dry was laid out for Emil. He looked terrible.

Marta conjured her healing artes to tend the many scrapes and bruises. Emil's wrist proved more difficult. In the end, she splinted it just in case. That seemed to do the trick, however, because he slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I'm ready."

The party broke camp before the sun could clear the horizon beyond the trees. Emil reluctantly accepted that his companions were not going to let him carry anything besides his sword. While he awoke feeling much better, Marta especially still worried about his pale, tired appearance.

"You sure you've eaten enough?" she asked one last time.

"If you try to feed him anymore, I don't think he'll be able to move, the bean pole," chuckled Zelos. Marta shot him a scathing look. Emil patted her shoulder to quietly thank her for her concern.

"I really am okay."

Traveling this time was much more somber, knowing where they were headed. The Gate to Nielfheim, the demon world, which might already be wide open. Someone had tried to open it while they went to see Verius, most likely Richter, from what they knew. But how far had he gotten? On top of that, whether Emil could survive their wild plan also remained to be seen.

During the day they paused only to pull out leftover provisions to eat while they kept moving. Emil was particularly thankful for this, as he hadn't been afforded more than water and Raine's potion for the past few days. And it was heartening to see Marta relax a little. By evening, they reached the outskirts of a small port town from which they could depart for the forsaken outcrop that was the Gate to the Otherworld. It was agreed that Altamira would be too much of a gamble.

"We'll stay here tonight," proclaimed Raine. "I wouldn't dare approach the Gate after dark."

"Or she just doesn't want to face water in the dark," Genis whispered to Lloyd. They snickered, drawing a suspicious look from her. However, short as they were on time, no one cared to argue.

Emil lay awake for hours despite his exhaustion. His right wrist still ached dully; maybe he should have asked Marta or Raine to look at it. Could he fight in this condition, as he would most likely be needed to?

Worry continued to bubble up while the borrowed short-range vessel dragged its way toward the Gate. Early morning and chilly sea air left Emil's body stiff and sore, especially his wrist. Raine insisted he keep it bound tightly to stabilize it. But even the near-constant fussing over his well-being failed to penetrate his state of unease.

"I don't know what else to do," Marta lamented to Raine. The half-elf merely gripped her shoulder tenderly.

"His is a difficult path now. The fate of so many depends on him."

Emil remained anxiously silent when they clambered up the rocky shore of the island at last. It was relatively unimpressive. One could see the breadth of it from the water's edge, and it was devoid of features except for three stone monoliths. An eerie glow emanated from an intricate design at the center of it all.

"The Gate," Raine breathed darkly. She led the party to the edge of the portal. Then she turned to them. "None of you are obligated in any way to continue from this point. I know that each of you understands the danger involved, but if you have any reservations, know that you are not forced to face this. You all have lives beyond this quest.

"Correct me if I don't speak for everyone," replied Regal, "We gratefully respect your consideration, Raine, but we've already come this far, together. How could we not see it through?" The others nodded their agreement. Lloyd clapped a supportive hand on Emil's shoulder.

"Very well." They all stepped onto the strange glowing surface; the light climbed above their heads, obscuring the surrounding rocks and water.

When it receded again, they were in a huge cave, dark except for the regular flashes of…lightning? Winding structures crisscrossed the underground expanse, and bursts of some type of energy coursed through them at regular intervals, always downward.

"What are they?" wondered Marta.

Raine looked grim. "The roots of the World Tree. Sealing the Gate from this side requires mana. A fair reason for the guardian Ratatosk to be so upset when the Giant Kharlan Tree died."

"So if the demons break through, the Tree will be defenseless!" Genis gasped, horrified.

A stony path snaked its way down among the roots—their road to the Ginnungagap itself. Again, Raine led the way. The group often came across monsters of all kinds, though most were easy to get past. They also found a number of strangely frozen roots, each requiring Emil's artes of a different element to return to normal.

"Looks like some kind of protective measure to hold the door closed in Ratatosk's absence," mused Raine. "A way to channel mana directly to the Ginnungigap."

Emil felt a new weight drop into his heart. He, Ratatosk, had shirked his duties for evil purposes. As if the thirst for revenge wasn't enough! It made him feel sick. His thoughts must have shown on his face, however, because Marta slipped her hand reassuringly into his.

"Don't think of this as your fault. This journey has changed you, in ways for the better. You can put this to right."

Emil sighed. They walked on. There was no way to mark the passing of time down here except for the weariness they felt. Only short respites were allowed. At long last they reached the bottom of the downward journey, only to hit an invisible snag.

"You're—you're disappearing!" Marta cried, staring at Lloyd. One by one, their companions disappeared in flashes of light, leaving only Emil, Marta, and Tenebrae.

"Must be another level of protect…" someone's voice echoed into pressing nothingness. Emil was near panic now. What other traps awaited them? Only Marta's continued presence at his side kept him for completely losing it.

"Why…?" she breathed.

"We are the only ones who have had direct contact with Ratatosk, in some shape or form," said Tenebrae.

Emil swallowed hard. All of these things kept happening because of him, and yet he couldn't do anything about it.

"Come on, we'll find them. Just focus on our mission," Marta coaxed. "It'll be okay." Hopefully she would be able to muster the courage she spoke of.

Everything had a sickly green tinge to it from this point on. Dead-looking. It gave Marta the creeps…or was she anticipating something up ahead? Sure enough, their next obstacle appeared not far along the winding path. It just wasn't what they expected to find down here.

"Alice? Decus?"

"Hello Martmart," the sadistic magic-wielder crooned. The following conversation was only a blur in Marta's memory. The girl taunted and railed at her, making her out to be a helpless burden on anyone who let her tag along. "_Stop it Daddy! Please help me Ratatosk!_ Phooey. I always hated your guts."

Marta struggled to keep her composure. Whether she wanted them to or not, Alice's words were getting to her. She spoke of real incidents from the past weeks, so Marta couldn't refute them. And Emil got to hear it all. Was this who she really was? Who she was always going to be?

_CLANG!_

Steel-on-steel jarred her back to reality—Emil was fighting them! He was shouting for her not to believe a word, that she was strong and capable. Listed the battles that they'd won because of her. Tenebrae nodded. Confidence renewed, she pulled out her spinner and jumped in.

The battle was hard; Alice's artes were as strong as ever, and Decus' loyalty to her was equally potent. But they _couldn't _lose this time! The world depended on it. That fact fueled Marta and Emil on. And finally, just when it seemed the battle was never going to end, both Alice and Decus went down.

"I don't believe it…" gasped Alice. She looked so wretched, Marta couldn't help but let her guard down for a moment. Then the girl slapped her. Before she knew it, Emil was between them, protecting Marta. Outraged, Decus leapt in as well—

"_Aughh_!!"

Emil's sword caught Decus a fatal blow instead. He fell, proclaiming his love for Alice to the last. That seemed to break something in her, something none of them knew existed. She loved him too after all.

"How could you!!!" she suddenly shrieked, and started laying into Emil with her rapier. When that didn't work, she grabbed Decus' enormous blade, attempting to swing it. It overbalanced her easily, but not before Emil tripped trying to avoid it. "_DIE_!!!!!!"

_Shing!_

This time, it was Marta's spinner that struck the killing blow.

"I…never thought you would actually do it…who would have thought you would be the one…to kill me…" Alice went down grasping Decus' hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to Antisora for pointing out my mistaken discription of Richter! It's fixed now! ~brynerose**

* * *

Stunned silence wrapped around them all for several moments. Marta realized she was shaking. Did this make her any better than Alice, even if it was to save Emil? Oh, if only the whole mess would go away! She was sick of it, sick of fighting, sick of death everywhere, sick of not being able to save those who might not have ended up like this in the first place if it weren't for the Vanguard…for Daddy…

"Marta, come on. We have to finish our journey." Emil's hand touched her arm gently. It was the hand that remained splinted. "And Marta…thank you."

They continued onward with heavy hearts. The further they went, the more bizarre the landscape became—the graveyard-like stone opened up once more, but this time the ground beneath them turned bright with that strange electric current, though they didn't feel anything. These thin paths appeared to be the only substantial surfaces crisscrossing the misty underground expanse.

"Look, over there!"

A familiar form in a red jacket was coming closer. Lloyd.

"How did you—what—where are the others?" Marta rattled at him.

"I'm glad I found you. The others are up ahead, turned to stone."

"Then how did you…?" Emil started.

"Because I have Martel's protection, I suppose. Remember, it proved stronger that Ratatosk's power? But enough about that, let's figure out how to free the others, and get to the Door."

As soon as they neared the group of statues, however, everyone returned to normal. Emil surmised it might be him, as Ratatosk. This place just kept getting weirder and weirder. No time to dwell on it now. With their friends back and no longer stone, he turned to face the ominous, fiery wall that lay beyond. "So is this the Ginnungagap?"

"It's _through_ there, yes," Raine corrected. A circular door ground open in their presence, revealing a smoky room the reverberated with sound. Some kind of ornate gilding was silhouetted in the light of a spiny, partially-opened door. And before that, a shadowy figure stood. Richter.

"Stop!" Emil called across the open space. He couldn't tell exactly what the bigger man was doing, but the door was opening further the longer he stood there. Slowly, Richter turned to face them.

"So, you've come."

"Is this what Aster would want? For you to forsake the world you both explored, and let it become Nieflheim just to bring him back? It's not right!"

"Careful, Emil, Don't let your emotions get the better of you," Regal warned quietly.

Richter stood motionless. Then, before their eyes, flames rose to engulf his entire body. A half-elven torch. His weapons, too, were covered in fire. Emil drew his own sword instinctively, and the final battle began.

Despite the overwhelming odds, Richter held his own. Both Raine and Marta had to hang back so they could concentrate their efforts on healing artes as needed. Occasionally, they could join Genis in using artes to attack. The rest had to call up every skill they possessed to keep up with their otherworldly opponent. Emil struggled even more with the splint on his sword arm than he had against Alice and Decus. He was slower, clumsier, and tired, giving Richter opportunities to strike.

"You really thought you could take me?" sneered the flaming man. "You, who wears Aster's face and masquerades as an innocent boy? How dare you stoop that low, even being who you are!"

"Emil, look out!" shouted Lloyd. But he couldn't recover fast enough. Richter spun Emil out wildly with a cross stroke, and cracked his sword hilt across the back of the boy's head. Emil dropped to the ground, completely stunned.

Lloyd's twin swords were a blur of steel. Ratatosk may be the ultimate enemy, but he was still vulnerable in human form. If Richter destroyed him, there would be no way to seal the Door. Besides, Emil was his friend…

Fate seemed to be against them, however. As Lloyd braced himself for a parry, his right ankle twisted under him. The following force of Richter's blow knocked him onto his back. One sword skittered away while his opponent's boot pinned the other.

"Martel was right to choose you, that I'll admit," Richter purred. Everyone else was suddenly blown flat a single arte of his. Now he leveled his hellish gaze and blade back at Lloyd. "But I cannot allow you, or anyone, to stop me. Goodbye, Lloyd the Great." He lifted his weapon to strike—

Only to find another barring the way. Emil's blade.

"What?!"

The next instant, Richter was hurled bodily from his would-be victim. Emil followed, contemptuous and unflinching. His eyes blazed red.

"Then you had better be prepared to face me. I _will_ regain my full power!" And he attacked with fury that belied his physical size.

Everyone, including Richter, knew that the tables had turned. More time had passed than they thought; Emil's protection was wearing off. Ratatosk was back. This didn't bode well for the task of sealing the Summon Spirit away.

He was in his domain. His goal was near, and he would make sure that no one was left to stop him. Richter was knocked defenseless to the ground. Ratatosk poised for the killing stroke.

"Noooooo!" a higher-pitched shout escaped him. His conscience, the one they called Emil, was fighting back. Though Richter was a mutual enemy, this weakling part of him did not want to kill. It struggled more fiercely now, too. He had to stop where he was to force the intruding mind back into submission. _You have lost! To resist is futile!_

_This isn't over yet—I will defeat you!_ His conscience replied. Ratatosk had to put his whole effort into controlling himself. There, his other self's exhaustion was setting in…

But that was all the time Richter needed. In one fluid motion, he grabbed his still-glowing sword, and thrust upward at the unprotected torso.

Pain ripped through both consciousnesses. Somewhere, a female voice screamed as he reeled backward. Others pounced on Richter out of nowhere. Unseen arms caught him.

Emil! Please hold on; you'll be alrigth. Raine, help! I don't have the skill for something like this." Ratatosk vaguely recognized the voice as the girl, Marta.

Another shape joined her. "I will only be able to stave off the immediate danger. No one can simply make a wound like this disappear. With flaming mana in the blade, too…and the split will be even more dangerous."

The pain redoubled for several moments, the receded somewhat. He could feel his other self struggling to remain conscious. _Soon it won't matter little worm, pathetic weakling. I will return to my true form, and you will disappear._

_No…_

Somewhere not to far away, low voices were conversing, some in angry tones. If he strained towards it, he could make out Richter's more apologetic words.

"…And then I would have sealed the Ginunngagap with my own mana," he was explaining. "I was mad for revenge, but I would not have let the world be overrun with demons. Anyway, I would not be worthy to walk freely in the world once this was over." He sounded defeated, and no longer seemed to be on fire.

"You set your own body's mana on fire for that?" marveled a deep voice. Regal's perhaps. "Very admirable, and yet, what would be worth keeping in this world if we had not forgiveness? Help us seal this place properly. There might be hope for you yet. It's what Aster would do, I'm sure of it."

"By rights I shouldn't call myself his friend…"

"All things have the chance to change, and change again."

Pain stabbed through Ratatosk again, causing him grunt involuntarily.

"Touching as this conversation is, we don't have much time. We need to get this over with so we can treat Emil properly," Raine cut in forcefully. She was putting pressure on his wound.

"Lift him up," said Richter, floating higher in Ratatosk's vision. The whole scene kept shifting in and out of focus. "Only his artes can place the cores."

His failing human form was supported on either side. Of course, he had no objection to placing the cores, as he would need to do so to complete his plan anyway. But afterward, in spite of his feeble state, a hand took him forcefully by the scarf around his neck.

"How do we get to the Shrine, Spirit?" Raine hissed in his face.

"To the right, not far," gasped Ratatosk, not having the strength to resist. _A physical wound should not affect me so…and how does a half-elf know of the Shrine?_ He had no memory of his final interrogation, days before.

"Carry him, Regal. Quickly now." Raine was desperate to see this come to an end, hoping it did not cost Emil his life after all.

They filed down a narrow passageway that only appeared when Ratatosk lifted a shaking hand. Richter stayed behind to steady the Door—he was determined to pay in some way for his crimes. Just as the fiery glow of the Door faded away behind them, a pale light grew up ahead. Soon the passage widened into a small room.

It wasn't shrine, really. The wall simply hollowed out enough to reveal the faint, stagnantly-lit form of a root, which disappeared into both the floor and ceiling. The last root of the Giant Kharlan Tree. It stood before them like a ghostly tombstone to their past.

"Look!" whispered Genis. When Regal stepped closer, the root got a little brighter.

"It knows he's here," Sheena breathed.

"Lay him down before it," Raine instructed. "Genis, Marta, I'm going to need help from both of you. To use a Summon Spirit's power against him is difficult indeed." She leveled her staff in both hands, and waited for Ratatosk to call up what was left of his strength. Then she seized it.

Emil's entire body tensed up as they fought mentally for control.

"Summon Spirit Ratatosk," thundered Raine, "You were charged with guarding this world from Nieflheim, and for that purpose the Ginnungagap was formed. It is time to return to seal what was broken. But first—within you, repulsed by your hatred for humans and half-elves, your conscience formed a will of its own. A pure will. The two of you have grown apart, and now I free him from you to live his own mortal life. Leave him, and return to your rightful place!"

A howl rose up in the confined space. Suddenly Emil's back arched violently. A blood red glow rose out of his chest, hovered, and dispersed into the pale root in the wall. The hair-raising voice died away. Emil lay absolutely still.

A deep rumble began to spread to every inch of the underground domain. After a minute or so, Richter came stumbling from the direction they had come.

"It's done; the Gate is shut," he announced hoarsely. "But the place is starting to collapse on itself. Is there another way out from here?"

"Ratatosk mentioned a secret way he would have used to get in," said Regal. Once more he scooped up their young friend. A faint trickle of blood had resumed from the stab wound. Richter eyed them warily.

"The Summon Spirit is sealed away," Raine assured him. "This is Emil, no one else. At least, we hope, if he survives."

"Let's get out of here," Lloyd chimed in. The prompt couldn't be more welcome. As they continued down the passage, the walls behind them began to close in. "Run!"

Turns our, they didn't have as far to go as they thought. Sunlight burst around them so quickly that Zelos almost didn't see the edge of the mountain path on which they emerged in time. Lloyd snatched him back by his vest.

"Thanks."

With a shudder, the stone doorway behind them curled inward until nothing remained. No one would ever be able to tell that a tunnel was once there. Ironically, this was not what caused Marta to utter a squeak of surprise.

"What is it?" asked Presea, concerned.

"P-P-Palmacosta?!"

Their path led right to the bustling little town, already much repaired after the long-ago attack for which Lloyd was blamed.

"We couldn't possibly have traveled _that_ far…could we?"

"Nevertheless, we have to get down there," Raine pressed. Her free hand rested on Emil's forehead. The boy's breathing was dreadfully ragged. Blood seeped freely into Regal's shirt, owing to the fact that he'd had to sling Emil across his shoulders in order to run.

Richter stepped further down the path. "Then we'd best keep moving, hadn't we?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Haven't you gotten any sleep?"

Marta jumped. Sheena was looking quizzically at her from the bottom of the stairs; she realized she had been rubbing her eyes absent-mindedly. She shook her head. "It wouldn't do much good either way."

"Still no change?"

"No." The word hung in the air like a ghost. It had been nearly a week since their surprise arrival in Palmacosta, and Emil remained unconscious in an upstairs room bedroom. The owner, a graying bachelor who said he'd known Emil's parents (which caught everyone by surprise), had lent them the entire building to them. Even Lloyd—now that it was known that an imposter had been responsible for the Blood Purge—was welcomed into the town. Most people knew something foul had been afoot in the world, and recognized at least some of the party as working to stop it.

However, the fact that Emil was so slow to improve made Marta feel useless, despite Raine's suspicion that the pure mana set to flame was what made the wound so stubborn, not the strength or weakness of artes. Richter had apologized for this many times. But ultimately, all they could do was tend to Emil, and wait.

In addition, Marta had trouble keeping her personal feelings aside. What had started as innocent gratitude and affection for saving her life had grown into something more in her heart. She and Emil had endured so much together. The possibility of losing him now caused a deep pain in her.

"Chin up," said Sheena, smiling at her. "People can sense when someone cares for them, no matter what state they're in. And it gives them something to fight for."

Encouraged, Marta returned the gesture. "I'll try to get some sleep. Thanks."

The following days were still difficult. Marta threw herself into caring for her friend while trying not to run herself too ragged. She had to stay optimistic in a house full of people whose hopes were slowly dwindling. Maybe he had lost too much blood. Maybe something had gone wrong during Raine's spell. Whatever they said, she refused to give up on him.

"You should take a break, Raine,. I'll finish up and keep an eye on him," she said after fetching water for the sage.

"Thank you. I daresay I've let myself go a little in light of all this. Don't hesitate to call for someone if you need a break later, though."

"I won't." Marta set about where Raine had left off. Despite remaining in a comatose state, Emil was slowly showing signs of real healing. She place a fresh lukewarm compress to ward off fever before applying herbal salve to the awful stab wound just below Emil's ribs. Lloyd, who was more accustomed to treating warriors' wounds without magic, had suggested sewing the deep gash closed, thus exposing less of it to infection. The drawback was having to work much more carefully so as not to disturb the stitches.

A healthier warmth had returned to Emil's skin, which Marta found heartening. He was also no longer cold or clammy from the loss of blood. Occasionally, they were able to feed him small amounts of water or broth, but these moments were few, and so while he began to recover, he was still very weak.

Sighing, Marta placed a new covering and tightly refastened the outer dressing. There was a wash stand for cleaning up (since she had brought the water herself). Another day of watching, waiting. And yet, she so badly expected it that she almost didn't believe her ears—as she dried her hands, back to the room, there was a rustling sound behind her.

Emil was stirring sleepily. Marta's knees nearly gave way where she stood.

"Hi there, stranger," she managed to whisper, setting a chair at the bedside. "Try to stay relaxed; if the pain gets to be too much, we have medicine that can help."

"Uhnn…" Her friend's green eyes fluttered open once or twice, then he just decided to leave them closed. "W…where am I?"

"Safe," replied Marta. She had to blink back tears for a moment.

"Did everyone…?"

"They're all fine, but worried sick. What matters most now is getting you well again. Do you think you could eat something?"

"'R you kidding? I'm starving." An attempted smile touched Emil's features. Marta called to whoever was outside—and she knew someone was always there—to get some broth, and situated herself so she could support Emil's head. First a little water, then spoonfuls of broth, and more water. The last bit made him cough, which made him grimace.

"Sorry!" she said quickly.

Emil shook his head. "You're doing fine. So when do I get the real food?"

She had to smile at that. They sat for a long time in content silence, the injured warrior cradled by the healing girl. At some point, Emil found the strength at last to open his eyes. Marta couldn't begin to express her relief at how clear and green they were. Ratatosk was really gone, and Emil had survived.

"Oof—ow—w-what's this for?" he stammered, for Marta suddenly threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I was too scared to say anything before, and then I almost lost you!" she confessed. "I guess it's true what they say, that you don't know what you have until it's gone. Or seems gone, anyway. I…I've really liked you, for a long time now."

Emil started at her. "Okay…I mean, we _have _become pretty close friends on this journey."

"_No_, I mean as possibly _more_ than a friend. Lately I've felt like there's…I don't know…and that maybe you felt it too…I'm trying to say…I….I think I'm…falling in love with you."

"Oh. Oh, Marta." Emil tried to wrap a comforting arm around her. "Shh, it's okay. I can't say I was too much braver. I mean, it was _there_, but…I guess I was afraid it would disappear if I tried to talk about it." He closed his eyes for several moments, obviously tired out.

"There'll be time for that. Just rest now," Marta told him. She continued to hold him until he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" mused Regal. "Our task has been accomplished, and you're on the mend. Time to go back to the lives we had before we were thrown together."

"One thing's for sure, though—we have friendships that won't be forgotten," Emil pointed out. Marta gave his hand a squeeze.

"That we do."

"You'll stop by to visit sometime?" Marta piped up.

"Of course," said Regal, nodding.

The three of them stood outside the house which had been their shelter for nearly a month. Once Emil was able to move about again, members of their party finally began to go their separate ways. Only Raine and Genis were still in the house, and they were packing.

"I suppose you're heading back to Altamira? Your company has been without its president for some time now," Marta queried.

"Yes, it's time I returned to stay for awhile," sighed Regal. "Although they do a very good job of handling things when I'm away. I'm not worried. What about you too? Any big plans?" He winked.

Emil turned bright red. "Not too much. I was going to take Marta to visit my aunt and uncle, and then we were going to come back here. Ian said he wants to fix this place up into a lodge; we offered to help. Marta's father okayed it in a letter yesterday."

"I see. Well, I wish you luck. We all know better than most the cost of a peaceful world such as this. Treasure it always. And I'm not just saying that because you're young and in love."

"Goodbye, Regal. It was an honor to journey with you."

The brawny businessman nodded once more, hefted his rucksack, and turned towards the open road. Emil and Marta watched him go with their hands still intertwined.

"It's strange, realizing that 'normal daily life' goes on without everyone around," said Marta. "I'm going to miss them."

Emil's smile faded. "Yeah. Like Tenebrae. I suppose we won't ever see him again, since he's part of the Gate. I never thought I'd actually miss his dry comments and how he made fun of us all."

"I know."

"But some of us might be around more often than you think," said a kind voice behind them. Raine and Genis stood in the doorway of the soon-to-be inn.

"We promise not to forget you, if you do the same!" Genis chimed in.

"Of course," replied Emil. "And thanks, for everything."

"Don't mention it," smiled Raine.

They waved the two half-elves off, who were going back to Iselia. This journey was over; the dawn of the rest of the world was just arriving.

Fin!


End file.
